


don’t freak out, we’re only twenty something

by ohallows



Series: tumblr prompts collection [4]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, M/M, Pets, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohallows/pseuds/ohallows
Summary: “We might die here,” Zolf deadpans, staring up at the ceiling. At his side, Azu hums in agreement. His head is resting on her shoulder, and the blankets have tangled around both of their legs in a way that isn’t uncomfortable yet, but could be getting there soon.“Hamid and Sasha are going to come home and we’re both going to have wasted away. Legally unable to stand, what a sad way to go,” Azu murmurs, scritching Figgis begins the ears as he purrs contentedly on her lap. Frog’s tail thumps against the place where Zolf’s prosthetic meets his thigh, and Zolf absently pats her side.
Relationships: Azu/Sasha Racket, Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Zolf Smith
Series: tumblr prompts collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584370
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60





	don’t freak out, we’re only twenty something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrowningInStarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningInStarlight/gifts).



> prompt: "we, the blankets and the pet have tangled into an irreversible knot on the couch and if no one comes save us this might be our end"
> 
> kudos to the cowards (abbegail? ross? who knows at this point) for the use of frog! 
> 
> helen said she loves gossip once in an ep so i’ve arbitrarily decided azu does as well but she only engages w positive gossip

“We might die here,” Zolf deadpans, staring up at the ceiling. At his side, Azu hums in agreement. His head is resting on her shoulder, and the blankets have tangled around both of their legs in a way that isn’t uncomfortable yet, but could be getting there soon. 

“Hamid and Sasha are going to come home and we’re both going to have wasted away. Legally unable to stand, what a sad way to go,” Azu murmurs, scritching Figgis begins the ears as he purrs contentedly on her lap. Frog’s tail thumps against the place where Zolf’s prosthetic meets his thigh, and Zolf absently pats her side. 

“Could be worse,” he says, musing. “Could be drowned.”

“Suffocated.”

“Murdered.”

“Crushed.”

“Think Frog’s already attempting that one,” Zolf says, shifting her weight a bit. She’s heavy enough as is, head resting right on his sternum. 

It’s their weekly Wine and Whine night, where neither of them actually drink wine, but damn do they whine. Zolf’s got a nice bottle of whiskey that he’s made a decent dent in, and Azu has her own container of Kenyan moonshine that she’s made an equally decent dent in. Something’s playing on the TV, but they’ve both been ignoring it all night in favor of gossiping about anything and everything, from their fellow coworkers at the local clinic they both work at (Azu is a doctor and Zolf is a nurse), to the neighbor’s fighting that seems to be getting louder everyday… nothing’s off the table. 

It’s mostly gotten to the part of the night where they both wind down, and they’ve found themselves cuddled together on the couch. Zolf’s prosthetic is starting to ache, and he’ll have to get it off soon, but for now he’s content. They’ve got a blanket wrapped around both of their legs, basically trapping them in place, and Frog and Figgis (Zolf’s dog and cat, respectively) have found themselves the perfect perch upon each of their laps. Neither of them have deigned to move, not even slightly, so Zolf and Azu haven’t had any choice but to stay where they are, as still as possible. 

“Did you know that Jenny down the fourth floor is pregnant again?” Azu says suddenly, and Zolf perks up. 

“In emergency? Really? I thought she and her husband were splitting,” Zolf says, frowning. 

“No, that’s Jenny up in radiology,” Azu says knowingly. “And it’s going wonderfully, apparently, seems like it was the best decision for them both.”

“Good for them,” Zolf says absently, running his fingers against Frog’s side. “Wait, what about the Jenny down the fourth floor?”

“Oh!” Azu’s eyes light up. “She’s having a baby, and she won’t tell anyone who the father is. We’re all speculating on who it could be, but no one has any  _ idea _ . And Jenny told us that it’s someone we would know, which is why she’s keeping it secret.”

“Just wait until she has the kid, be easier to figure out,” Zolf says, and Azu nods. 

“That’s what I said as well! But she’s incredibly happy - apparently she’d tried before, and it hadn’t been clear whether she could, but she’s far enough along now that she’s comfortable telling people.”

“That’s wonderful,” Zolf says, and leans over to the side table as gingerly as possible. “Pass on my congrats, yeah?”

“Of course,” Azu says. He finally reaches his bottle of whiskey, even if Frog looks up at him with the saddest look in her eyes when his leg accidentally shifts under her.

“It’s  _ fine,  _ you great baby,” he whispers, and takes a swig of the drink before putting it back on the side table. “Anything else going on? The past few days have been… rough, so it’s been difficult for me to pay attention at work.” He gets a brief flash of phantom pain, nearly gone before it can start. He’s been really struggling with the prosthetics for the past few days, and might need to schedule another appointment with his physical therapist to make sure his stretches aren’t exacerbating the problem. But that’s a thought for a less intoxicated Zolf; he makes a mental note to look into it tomorrow, and hopes he remembers.

The door to the flat creaks open, and Zolf tries to crane his head, but Frog resting on his lap makes that difficult. It’s alright, though; there’s only one of two people it could be, and one of them wouldn’t kick their shoes off noisily. 

“Hey, Hamid,” Zolf says, taking his hand off of Frog’s side for a moment as he holds it up. She whines, nose poking at his hand, and he sighs, going back to petting her. It’s fine, anyway; Hamid comes over and presses a kiss to his temple, wrapping his arms around Zolf’s neck from behind the couch. He gives Azu a quick hug from behind as well, and she pats his arm. 

“Hi, you two,” Hamid says brightly. “Er - haven’t gotten up yet, have we?”

“Frog’s on my lap,” Zolf says by way of explanation, and Azu nods.

“Figgis is on mine,” she says, nodding importantly. 

“Ah,” Hamid says, and comes around the side of the couch. He crouches down in front of Azu and pets Figgis’ back, making kissy faces at him when he turns his squashed face to look at Hamid, and the purring increases. Frog whines, again, and Hamid laughs, straightening up as his knees crack and moving to in front of Zolf. “Yes, yes, I haven’t forgotten you,” he teases, stretching her side as Frog’s tail thumps excitedly. “Either of you two need anything while I’m up?”

Azu glances to her glass of moonshine and shrugs. “I’m alright. Zolf?”

“Me as well, thanks, Hamid.”

Hamid smiles and joins them on the couch. He curls up next to Zolf, tucking his feet under the blanket and only succeeds in getting it inextricably more linked. He snuggles up close, wrapping his arms around Zolf’s waist and resting his head on his shoulder, eyes slipping shut.

“Comfy?” Zolf says, dry, but he can’t cover the fondness. Hamid doesn’t miss it, mouth curling into a smile against his shoulder.

“Long day. You’re  _ cosy _ ,” he murmurs, and Zolf wraps an arm around him, pulling him in tighter. Hamid goes willingly, kissing him on the cheek, and then settles there, breathing out steadily. “Have you both had a nice night?” he asks, hand tangling with Zolf’s under the blanket. Zolf squeezes his hand back.

“It was lovely,” Azu says, smiling over at him. 

“Good, good,” Hamid responds, not even bothering to stifle his yawn. 

They all lapse into silence for a bit; the TV is still playing quietly, some old talk show that Zolf thinks he might recognize from sneaking out of his room and staying up late with Feryn. It’s a comfortable silence; Hamid cuddling with Zolf, Zolf’s head resting gently against Azu’s shoulder… it’s nice. 

Sasha is the next one in, only a little bit later, moving almost silently. Zolf is half asleep by this point, and he can hear Hamid’s small snores from next to him. “Alright?” she asks, coming around the edge of the couch and looking at the three of them. 

“Hey, Sasha,” Zolf greets, hand rubbing absently in circles against the small of Hamid’s back. “Good day?” 

Sasha comes round the side of the couch and raises an eyebrow as she sees all of them. “Yeah, but probably not as good as all yours.”

Azu pats the cushion next to her, and Sasha nods, but takes off her jacket first. It’s a good thing, too; Zolf knows how many knives she keeps hidden in there - well, the ones Sasha  _ told _ him about, anyway - and that doesn’t seem comfortable for cuddling. 

She mirrors Hamid, but doesn’t cuddle up nearly as close. The blanket eventually makes its way over her feet, and Azu’s hand is in her lap as Sasha holds onto it, fingers twisting together. She leans her head back against the couch, and Figgis meows despondently, scooching himself over so he’s half on Azu’s lap and half on Sasha’s. Sasha’s lip quirks upwards in a half smile, and her free hand starts to gently scratch at Figgis’ ears as she leans her head against Azu’s other shoulder. 

The talk show changes to some alright late night comedian, someone none of them really pay any mind too. 

“We could get up, you know,” Sasha comments eventually, quiet, and Zolf and Azu shake their heads simultaneously.

“Illegal,” Zolf says, deadpan, and Azu nods in agreement.

“We can’t move until Figgis and Frog do,” she adds, and Sasha gives half a laugh. 

“Yeah - yeah, suppose you’re right.”

They all fall asleep there together, tangled up in a pile of blankets and pets, Hamid holding tightly onto Zolf while Sasha gently strokes her thumb against the back of Azu’s hand, and the night presses on as their soft snores fill the room. 


End file.
